1) Technical Field
The subject invention generally relates to a saw blade holding assembly for holding at least one saw blade. More specifically, the saw blade holding assembly safely holds a saw blade or a plurality of saw blades for safe storage and optimum display of the blade or blades.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Saw blades for circular saws, power mitre saws, and the like are typically packaged using a cardboard backing covered by clear plastic with the saw blade disposed between. The cardboard backing includes an aperture from which the package is hung in a store. The saw blades, which have very sharp cutting teeth 24, are shipped and displayed in this packaging which protects the saw blade from damage and protects a customer from injury. Such cardboard backed packaging is deficient because once the customer purchases the saw blade and removes it from the packaging for use, there is no longer any protection of the saw blade and the user. An example of such cardboard backed packaging is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,057 to Bannon et al.
The prior art discloses other assemblies for holding and packaging saw blades. As a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 102,923 to Disston discloses such an assembly. The saw blade holding assembly disclosed in the Disston patent includes first and second portions defining an opening when the portions are in a closed position. Each of the portions include a radially spaced annular surface and opposing outer walls. This assembly further includes first and second clasping members that interlock at a top of the assembly to retain the portions in the closed position and that disengage to allow the portions to detach from each other at the top. Finally, the saw blade holding assembly disclosed in the Disston patent includes a rigid hinge fixed at a bottom of the assembly that allows the portions to rotate about the hinge and to partially open. As such, this assembly is particularly deficient in that the first and second portions cannot completely detach at the top and the bottom into a completely open position and easy insertion and removal of the saw blade is not facilitated. This assembly is further deficient in that it can only hold one saw blade.
Due to the inefficiencies identified in the conventional saw blade holding and packaging assemblies of the prior art, it is desirable to implement a holding assembly for a saw blade or blades that that may be used to both display and store the saw blade and that completely detaches at both the top and the bottom into a completely open position such that the saw blade can be easily inserted and removed from the assembly. It is also desirable to introduce a saw blade holding assembly that is capable of receiving and holding more than one saw blade.